bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Wilson Seward
Lee Wilson Seward was an author who was influential in the Beat Generation of American literature. The Monthly Undergrounder listed several books he has written, including "Atomic Flesh", "The Bourgeois Bomb", "The Oblivion Hook", and "A Harvest of Broken Glass." Seward resides in the old-town district of Tangiers, Morocco. Grey Pawn Lee Wilson Seward was a contact of Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. Seward became a member of the "International Order of the Pawns" when he was researching "the Vanishing" in relation to the disappearance of his sister, Mimi Tabor, and his rumored lover, Elgar Vankin, in 1946. In correspondence with Lutwidge, he has referred to himself as "Gray Pawn 48˚." However, Seward distanced himself from the organization after Lutwidge began showing signs of increasing obsession and paranoia. Seward cut contact with the organization completely in 1958 when Lutwidge began using the Red Pawn to maliciously send Celeste Roget and others astray. Mark Meltzer first learned about Seward's connection to Lutwidge when he heard a passing mention of Seward in one of Lex Harlan's interview tapes. Mark then read Seward's letter that was left in the basement of the Arden N. Wray Building. When Mark stopped in Tangiers during his voyage aboard the S.S. Nellie Bly, he interviewed Seward and received important information regarding the International Order of the Pawns. Seward also sent Mark a radio transmission directing him to a meeting with the Ivory Pawn in January. Writings Letter to Red Queen 04 - 23 - 58 Red Queen: Enclosed, please find data you requested on missing individuals from the '46/'47 wave of disappearances. And yes, I remain your loyal "Man in Africa". However: Africa is a big continent. With my ongoing health and legal issues, field trips simply are not in the cards. Main reason I am writing, though: I continue to be alarmed by activities of RED PAWN. I know he has been invaluable, especially in the Roget matter. But he is not just an old drunken fraud. There's more and worse. Blue Pawn's law enforcement contacts have alarming leads on Red Pawn's true past. Contact Blue Pawn post-haste. Please do not dismiss this as mere jealousy of your "right hand man." We have had our differences, you and I. But rest assured that my only goal remains what it was when we began: to see clearly what goes on in this world. Fastest to contact me via my N.Y. publisher. I am in their good graces once again & they will wire me urgent info. Your Grey Pawn 48˚, L.W.S. —Tangiers Letter to Mark Meltzer Meltzer: Not surprised to learn of Celeste Roget's betrayal. Yellow Pawn's people discovered correspondence at Roget's Paris residence suggesting that Red Pawn was influencing C. Roget from her first contact with you. Red Pawn employed carrot/stick method: alternating threats of bodily harm with promises to reveal the truth about Roget's father—while keeping her in constant doubt about your true motives. Don't let any of this discourage you. Per our discus- sion, Glass Pawn is standing by to meet you in London. Grey Pawn 48º, L.W.S. ''-Tangiers.'' Recording Discussion re: I.O.O.P - Day 147 "Orrin Lutwidge lost me once he became more interested in confusing his enemies than cracking the mystery. To him, Celeste Roget was going to buy her way to heaven. His words, not mine. Orrin was deathly afraid that she would beat him to the prize. The animosity frankly baffled me. Waste of energy. Here we had a worldwide network of people who had their fingers in all these mysteries, yet Lutwidge squandered all our resources to play games. Lynch fueled that, he fed on it. Dangerous character, never mind that drunken laugh. The Red Pawn is always stone cold sober, and he always has an endgame." Radio Transmission ''1/13/1969'' - Listen "Grey Pawn to White Knight, come in. White Knight, I've contacted Ivory Pawn. He will be looking for you at the port of Reykjavik. Ivory Pawn provided the boat for Red Queen's final tour. He has additional information that may unlock your riddle. Suspect is connected with events of 1958, territorial conflict. Be advised, Red Queen warned us these are dangerous waters, not to be explored without a map. Over." Interview with The Monthly Undergrounder File:Grey ghost.png File:Grey ghost2.png Behind the Scenes *Seward's character is heavily based on the real-life author and social critic, William S. (Seward) Burroughs.William S. Burroughs on Wikipedia References Category:There's Something In the Sea Characters Category:Pages with written transcripts